A Demon's Devotion
by Elliot Elegant
Summary: The story of Inukero and her struggles. Comment on things I can improve and if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

(Warnings: Future lemon, technical incest, and swearing. It's Inuyasha, what do you expect.)

Inukero's P.O.V.  
The chilled winter's breeze swept across the freshly fallen snow as my black boots lightly crunched the icy pathway. In my arms was a boy no older than 7, eye closed gently and head lain against my shoulder. "We shall arrive soon, my son," I whispered gently as my warm breath turned into fog in the freezing temperature. I knew that, biologically, he wasn't my son, but with the recent passing of his mother I was the only option. His father died on the day of his birth, his step-mother was a cruel woman, and his half-brother would have killed him if he had the chance. I violent gust of wind disturbed the sleeping, causing him to bury his face into the nape of my neck.  
"Mama its cold," he whimpered out as his puppy ears dropped against his head. I kissed his temple as I draped my arm further over him, causing the long sleeve of my kimono to cover him.  
"I know, just a little farther darling." A loud crunch of snow made by a pair of boots similar to mine, but the owner was much more of a threat. The familiar strong demonic aura made my inner yōkai whimper in submission, and my fangs to be bared, in fear of the danger the child in my arms was now placed in. "Sesshomaru-sama."  
"Submissive," a snarl made its way past my pale lips at the old, hated title. His piercing, cold golden eyes burned into my back, making the young boy in my arms tremble. "Why are you carrying that filthy hanyō?"  
My head turned half way around so my red iris was visible, along with the markings of the inu yōkai on the right side of my face. "If you mean my son, then I am taking him home," I began walking again with my short hair being ruffled by the winter wind. The fur lying on my left shoulder was now being clutched, with trembling hands, by the small boy.  
"This Sesshomaru's mate shall not mother a lowly hanyō." He growled out in a threatening tone as the gusts of wind grew more frequent and violent. My inner yōkai yearned to listen to my dominant, but in my heart I knew. If I abandoned this helpless child, he wouldn't survive on his own, let alone in the freezing temperatures of winter's cruel season. My steps became further apart in an attempt to put distance between the imminent danger and the shaking child.  
"I am no one's mate, especially yours," with the next strong force of wind I leaped gracefully into the air and began to quickly glide across the frosty air at a fast pace. The need to protect my son was becoming more prominent the longer I stayed closer to his brother. Yes, the child I was going to raise is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's hanyō half-brother. The feeling of impending hardship was thick enough to slice with my sword. The journey would be long and hard, but would it be worth it?


	2. Enraged

(Warnings: GORE just blood and violence, suggested sexual themes, cursing.)  
_The icy winter weather slowly gave way to the new, blooming spring, and a new year. I was sitting under the kotatsu, sewing a tear in Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire-Rat. The sleeve was practically torn off from Inuyasha attempting to climb the Sakura tree in the garden. It snagged on a growing branch and caused the sleeve to rip when he lost his footing. He was currently sound asleep on the floor with a pillow in his clutches. I hummed a soft melody as the needle and thread weaved with torn fabric together.  
"Mistress Inukero," I looked at the servant standing at the door with a tray in her hands. I motioned for her to enter as I tied of the thread, running my fingers over the fresh seam. A cup of steaming tea was placed in front of me.  
"Thank you, Yuki," I smiled at her and spoke with a gentle voice. She returned the gesture before bowing, and silently leaving as to not wake up Inuyasha. I gently smelled the tea, it was jasmine. I let out a gentle sigh as I took a small sip. I jumped slightly feeling something crawl into my lap.  
"It's cold," he spoke in a half-awake voice. He burrowed into my kimono in an attempt to stay warm. I kissed his head while running my fingers through his long hair. I felt a sharp pain rip through my midsection and blood spurt from my mouth. I looked down to see a clawed hand sticking out of my stomach, tightly gripping Inuyasha's neck. "M-Mama!"_

A gasp ripped through my lungs as jolted awake in bed. Frantically touching and feeling my stomach to see if there was an actual injury. A shaky breath slipped past my lips as I realized it was a nightmare, far too similar to a memory. Inuyasha had left my care almost a year ago, saying something about being too old for his mother to baby him. I had been left at my estate since he left, and it was painfully lonely. Yes, I had friendly servants to keep me company, but nothing would be the same without Inuyasha.  
"I hope he's safe." My expression wavered between sleepiness and deep despair, knowing I was most likely going to be alone for centuries to come. My body was hit with an unnatural wave of warmth, making my breath hitch. Damnit, I had forgotten I was in heat, forced into solitude by my raging hormones. I clutched at the front of my kimono, lungs pleading for fresh air.  
Suddenly a scent wafted into my nose, a hint of musk drowned by sickly sweet. I knew this smell from somewhere, yet I couldn't place where I had last smelt it. Collecting my thoughts as quickly as I could, I got out of bed, grabbed my armor, and jumped out of the window.

~Time Skip~

My feet barely touched the ground as a silently bounded towards the alluring scent that was making all my senses numb. I came to a halt when I heard the leaves to my far left stir from an unnatural force. I growled in a low tone, ear twitching, ready to defend myself and get to the scent that was driving me mad. "Come out you fucking wimps," my eyes were slowly turning red as my hormones turned from pleasure to rage in a matter of seconds.  
"Oh look at the pretty puppy fellas," a rather cocky looking wolf demon came out with a couple of his lackeys following shortly. I snarled with my fangs elongating, ready to rip them to shreds if they got too close. He took a deep breath through his nose and a sickening smirk appearing on his ugly face. "Oh? We have a bitch in heat, do we?" his lackeys slowly surrounded me with drool dripping from their mouths.  
One took a step closer and, with immaculate speed, I spun on my heel while shoving my clawed hand into his chest. He let out an almost silent squeal of agony as he fell to the ground, blood spurting from his open wound. Another leaped forward to tackle me, earning himself a rather quick decapitation. The leader attempted to sweep my feet, and while I was too quick and easily jumped the last two lackeys lunged at me.  
"We got her!" the leader cheered in victory as I landed harshly on my side. My eyes were painted red with my nose and mouth distending from their normal placement. Wind began violently dancing around me as I transformed.  
I lifted my head in a deafening howl. They quivered in fear as my large paws crushed their fallen comrades as I advanced on them. Saliva dripped from my maw, glistening white teeth clenched together in a vise like hold. White fur rose as a sign of aggression, my docked tail vibrated slightly in anticipation of the kill.  
Before I could shred their little bodies with my razor like teeth, a howl stopped me. Ears perked, I looked ahead to see a dog demon bigger than me growling at me. The wolf demons had escaped by this point, but now I had to deal with an angry mate. I flattened my ears against my head and whimpered as I rolled onto my back. He took elegant strides towards my submissive form, red eyes blazing.  
I rolled back onto my stomach to whine and lick his muzzle with my tail vibrating quickly. He knew I was trying to avoid punishment and let me continue. I yipped slightly and rubbed my head against his throat after running my body against his chest. He snorted and bit my scruff rather hard. I tucked my legs into my body as he took off into the sky. I was so screwed when we got to his palace.


End file.
